Late night ride
by candy-belle
Summary: Randy returns home after a much needed ride. Slash fic with a thoughtful brooding Randy and an understanding lover.


**Title: **Late night ride  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Randy returns home after a much needed ride  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Randy Orton and someone  
><strong>Warning: <strong> thoughtful brooding Randy and an understanding lover  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for dreamscarred in response to the prompt left HERE. Here you go hun one brooding Randy riding his bike as requested. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x

Easing the bike into the drive Randy let out a low sigh. He'd gone for ride over four hours ago, storming out of the house without a word of explanation. He hadn't meant to storm out but everything had just got too much and he needed space, the kind of space he only ever got while riding his beloved Harley Davidson. He eased the throttle back, slowing down to a crawl, not wanting to make too much noise as he made his way to the large garage that dominated the side of the house.

Waiting for the automatic door to open he closed his eyes. He could still feel the wind hitting his face as he rode along the back roads. He knew if anyone found out he'd been riding without a helmet again he would be in so much trouble but as he gave another sigh he smirked to himself knowing no one would ever find out about that guilty pleasure. He always made sure he wore it to and from the house and certainly where anyone might see him. But once he hit the back roads once he was truly on his own the helmet came off and he was free. Free to think, free to be himself.

It was a luxury that was getting harder and harder to come by. The more his career progress, the higher his profile the more he constrained he felt. He knew it was the price he paid for his success but it didn't make it any easier. He was just grateful that he had the opportunity to still ride out in the dead of the night to enjoy the lonely back roads. He smiled faintly as he remembered the discussion when they were looking for a house to buy. The most important factor apart from being isolated was that it had to have a garage but not just any garage; it had to be large enough to be able to house all of their motor treasures which between them was an embarrassingly large amount.

Dismounting the bike, he set his helmet on side before glancing over and smirking. Without heisting he wandered over and ran his hand along the wing of his Bentley. He could still hear the teasing tone that had greeted him the night he'd announced he was buying the Bentley. Chuckling to himself he let out another sigh and cracked his neck out. While they hadn't had an argument that had caused him to storm out, there had been a tension between them for a while. Work was getting too intense, they were both in the middle of massive storylines and it was affecting them both. And as usual Randy's method of dealing with it was running away for a ride. He just hoped he hadn't upset his lover too much by running away – again.

Making his way quietly from the garage to the kitchen he paused half way across the room cocking an eyebrow when see saw a note propped up on the centre island. Changing course he scooped up the note scanning the messy writing before chuckling out loud and shaking his head. Padding over to the oven he pulled the door open huffing when a wave of heat hit him. Reaching in he gingerly pulled out the foil container and set it on the side, grunting as the warm foil burnt his fingers. Pulling the cardboard lid off he grinned as he saw the contents. Two pieces of fried chicken stared up back up at him. Taking a large bite out of the first piece he flipped the switches turning the oven off and making sure everything else as off as well.

Having devoured the tasty snack he washed his hands wiping his mouth quickly as well knowing chicken residue was never a pleasant thing to share. With a final glance around the kitchen he continued his journey, moving stealthily through the house heading towards the master bedroom.

Slipping into the darkened room he paused smiling faintly when he saw John laying sprawled over their massive bed. John has thrown the covers off and was a tangle of arms and legs on the bed. He was smiling and Randy couldn't help smile with him. It never ceased to amaze him how John could still smile despite the shit being thrown at him from all angles. Stripping out of his bike leathers Randy made a quick visit to the master bathroom, huffing slightly when he had to pick up the towels John had left strewn over the place again. Shaking his head as he threw them into the laundry basket, he paused pondering the question – when had he become so domesticated?

He was still pondering the question as he wandered back into the bedroom and over towards the bed. He paused glaring down at John realising he was going to have to move the big lump if he stood any chance of getting any sleep. Leaning over he pushed the large bulk rumbling, "Damn it, John - move over."

There was a sight grunt in response but thankfully John obliged, choosing that moment to roll over onto his side facing away from Randy. Slipping into the vacated space Randy settled down, for once feeling totally and utterly relaxed. But then he reasoned as he rolled onto his side facing away from John nothing calmed him down like a good bike ride. He was half asleep when he felt the bed dip behind him and a thick arm worm itself over his hip and pull him closer. A breathy kiss on the back of his neck had him sighing in response.

"Feel better?" asked John sleepily, his voice barely audible over the yawn he was trying to stifle.

"Much," grunted Randy.

"Good," sighed John shifting closer against Randy's body. He brushed another kiss against Randy's shoulder adding, "D'you find the note?"

"I did," rumbled Randy, "And the chicken -thank you."

"No probs," yawned John stretching slightly before asking, "Where did you ride?"

"Back roads."

There was no response but Randy did feel a slight tensing in John's body. Feeling the need to soothe his understanding lover, Randy breathed, "I was careful."

"Good," yawned John after a few moments, "Well done, now shut up and go to sleep."

Randy smirked but didn't reply. Instead he simply laced his hand with the hand John had pressed against his stomach and squeezed the strong fingers. He felt John clasp his hand in response before he relaxed even more and another final loving kiss pressed against his neck. Leaning back into the warm embrace Randy smiled as he fell asleep thankful for having John – and the space to ride his beloved bike - in his life.

FIN x


End file.
